ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Mighty Q
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the User:The Mighty Q page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun! If you have any questions, create a new topic at the Plumbers' Academy forum. -- Binkatong (Talk) 21:48, 26 September 2011 ''Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. Welcome New User! Hello! I see you're new to the whole wikia according to your contributions! You 1st joined On May 31st. If you need any help with how things work around here, feel free to ask me. I've never been an admin before but that's because we have too many admins here! So that means all users are the same. Noone is trusted more, noone is smarter. So don't hesitate to ask a non-admin. I'm Jonathan, I can help you with coding for wikia. Other guys that are excellent with coding are Roads and Earl. If there is anything that you need help with, I remind you, don't be afraid to ask anyone. Try to meet friends by commenting on other series and please don't misuse usage of edits just to get badges. That is spam and will get you blocked. Badges are just for fun. They don't mean one's better. If you look at Turu in the , you'll see he's on the top even though he joined on May 31st since he makes 15 edits on a page in 1 day. And try not to use any words listed on the spam backlist, it could also get you blocked. Most blocks aren't that harsh! Also, try to meet friends by going on chat and commenting on pages. This wikia is not like most wikis. Have fun! You don't have to be serious! --HA! I am able to do 3 types on writing at once!http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 23:27, October 17, 2011 (UTC)